


营业cp如何区分上下

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	营业cp如何区分上下

权顺荣觉得如果真的要搞的话他肯定是上面那个。  
不是说真的要搞的意思，只是从营业cp的角度来讲，他觉得如果他和李知勋真的搞起来的话他肯定在上面。  
他从各个角度冷静地分析了一下，第一，他的身高比李知勋高一点。也没有特别多，但是权顺荣觉得首先这奠定了一个基础。第二，李知勋长得比较可爱。经常被要求撒娇，害羞起来会被主持人抱着颠，这样的话怎么看都是在下面的料吧。第三……  
权顺荣冥思苦想想不出第三了，不过不要紧，两条也足以证明了。徐明浩听了他的描述之后认真思考了一下，语重心长地对他说：“刻板印象要不得啊哥。”权顺荣挥挥手，不带走一片云彩。“没事，我也不是真的要搞。我就这么说说。”

虽然权顺荣说是说绝对不会真搞，但是在看到站姐拍到的Captain Korean李知勋还是慌了一下。  
“明浩明浩明浩知勋居然都有腹肌了呜呜呜——”他哭丧着脸去找弟弟，正在泡茶的徐明浩扫了一眼他的手机，“这不是你每天都能看到的吗怎么现在才在感慨。”  
“但是我不知道有这么明显啊。”权顺荣把自己陷在懒人沙发里放大了图片仔细观察，虽然是隔着衣服的，但由于舞蹈动作衣服几乎贴在身上，完美勾勒出李知勋的肌肉线条来。权顺荣悄悄撩起自己的衣服看了一眼，作为偶像身材管理肯定是要合格的，所以小肚子是没有的，但是腹肌也是没有的。可能是不生肌肉的体质，尽管临近回归期体重控制十分严格但腹部仍然是光滑平坦，胸肌也没有，只是隐隐有一个大概的轮廓。  
这怎么打得过啊。权顺荣陷入了沉思，他本来力量就不太行，全圆佑那个小身板跟他扳手腕都轻轻松松，要是肌肉李知勋来压他他怎么还有反抗的机会。  
说起来知勋以前没有这么明显的肌肉的吧，到底是从什么时候开始的？那个夏天还能轻易被主持人抱在怀里扔起来的小可爱哪里去了？是谁把他的柠檬妖精抢走了？权顺荣非常生气，下决心要找出那个带李知勋沉迷健身房的罪魁祸首。  
知勋啊，看看哥哥，别举铁了。

罪魁祸首也不是很难找，但是权顺荣打不过。  
是崔胜澈。  
平常可能穿着宽大的衣服都看不出来，但有时候演出服太过紧绷，健壮的手臂肌肉简直有权顺荣的头这么大。而且是大哥耶，权顺荣有点忧愁。要不我跟李知勋一起举铁算了，可能是因为我的锻炼方式不是以增肌为主，说不定练一下我也会有肌肉的。  
权顺荣对着镜子看了看自己的手臂肌肉，用了下力，还是有一点的嘛。权顺荣满意地拍了拍手臂，李知勋从舞蹈房门口探头进来，“还没回去？”“啊差不多回去了。”李知勋点点头，“去吃夜宵？”权顺荣迟疑了一下，“去嘛。”为了练习方便李知勋今天穿了无袖，手臂即使没有刻意用力肌肉线条也清晰可见，再加上总是带着帽子扣得很低，头顶的灯光打得权顺荣看不清脸。但就单单这一句明显是为了哄骗权顺荣跟他一起吃夜宵的“去嘛”，权顺荣心都软了，他的撒娇匠人永远不会下线。  
“去去去。胜宽和硕珉回去了吗？我打个电话叫他们吧。”

最后还是好饭友李硕珉夫胜宽还是没有出来，难得没有被天生塞壬李知勋哄骗，今天怕不是耳朵里塞了石蜡，独留一个意志力薄弱权顺荣与李知勋分食一盘炒年糕。  
“知勋啊。”权顺荣装作不经意地开口，“你最近是不是经常跟胜澈哥去健身房啊？”“嗯哼。”李知勋嘴里咬着吸管含糊不清地回答，手机划得飞快，“我也想去一下健身房，下次叫我一起呗？”李知勋从手机屏幕上抬起眼睛，盯了权顺荣一会儿。“好啊。”  
健身房李知勋和录音室李知勋一样恐怖，就算是活力无限权首长也扛不住。没做了几组权顺荣就累的气都喘不直，一个项目结束了马上躺倒在地上。  
啊，原来这就是肌肉的代价吗。权顺荣恍惚间这么想着，头上却突然被一片阴影笼罩了，是李知勋，手上端了两瓶水，看着权顺荣躺在地上挑挑眉。“你再不起来水浇你脸上了哦。”  
权顺荣伸出手要李知勋拉他起来，李知勋单手拿水，另一只手一使劲就把权顺荣从地上拉了起来。“知勋力气好大。”权顺荣接了水坐在李知勋旁边感慨到，突然想起演唱会的时候被李知勋一把扛起的经历，明明以前公主抱自己都抱不动的。“感觉以前太瘦了才健身的。”李知勋灌了一大口水，脸颊鼓鼓的仿佛小金鱼。“但是小一点比较可爱嘛，粉丝会比较喜欢。”权顺荣试图改正李知勋的思想。“哦。”李知勋应了一声。“有男子气概的偶像也很招女孩子喜欢吧？”  
说的也是，权顺荣一时竟找不到其他让李知勋停止健身的理由。算了，健身就健身吧，身体健康一点总归不是什么坏事。权顺荣默默喝了一口水，决定明天要把夫胜宽拉过来一起体验健身房地狱。  
“说起来今天怎么没看到胜澈哥？”权顺荣突然想起了那个带他的小可爱走上肌肉猛男不归路的罪魁祸首。“我叫他别来的。”李知勋瞥了一眼权顺荣，“你跟我练都累成这样，你要是跟他练你今天别想活着回家了。”“啊是吗……哈哈哈哈哈——”权顺荣挠挠头，看来这是简单模式健身房呢，崔胜澈的健身房大概是地狱模式吧，还是不要轻易尝试的好。

可是李知勋长得可爱啊。经历健身房折磨后的权顺荣洗完澡把自己瘫在床上的时候突然想到。一张圆圆的小脸，笑起来眼睛会眯成一条缝，尖尖的虎牙带点少年人特有的清爽感。  
不可爱吗？不可爱吗？？？  
权顺荣在被窝里无声咆哮。虽然他看着这张脸一点点减去婴儿肥，但逐渐清晰的面部轮廓没有减少李知勋的可爱，反而增加了几分拒人千里之外的冷酷感。内里柔软外表坚硬的高岭之花谁不爱呢？  
权顺荣沉浸在李知勋的魅力中丝毫没有注意走进房间的崔韩率。崔韩率看着哥哥捧着手机发出嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，开玩笑说了一句，“哥你别是看上哪个女孩子了吧。”权顺荣一惊，“没有！”崔韩率探过头来看他的手机屏幕，发现是李知勋的照片，“什么啊原来是在看知勋哥啊。”“知勋的站子图拍的挺好的我看看哈哈哈……”权顺荣试图蒙混过关——他也不知道自己有什么东西要蒙混过关，崔韩率只是换了衣服应了一声便出门了也没有再追问什么。等崔韩率关上房门之后权顺荣红着脸把自己埋在被子里，这心跳的感觉是怎么回事？仿佛高中暗恋学姐被同学发现的感觉。  
完了，我没法营业了，荣勋是真的。

是真的那更要考虑谁在上面了。  
“但是我是不会真的去搞知勋的，我就想想以防万一。”权顺荣义正言辞地说，团体工作第一，私人情感第二。徐明浩烫了一块肉到火锅里，“那你现在叫我出来是为了？”“讨论一下嘛。”权顺荣笑起来，眼睛眯成十时十分，“那你怎么不去找俊哥或者圆佑哥？”“哎呀同龄讨论这个多不好意思。”  
“哥你知道你现在扭扭捏捏就很像不敢给喜欢的人递情书的女孩子吗？”徐明浩看着面前这个一会儿微笑一会儿严肃的哥哥有点不明所以，“这跟递情书能一样吗！”权顺荣大声呵斥。“这要是跟递情书一样简单我就——”  
“你就怎么样？”  
权顺荣住了嘴，他隐约觉得这声音有点耳熟。慢慢转过身去一看，背后坐着全圆佑李知勋，发出声音的正是他刚才考虑要不要上的对象本人。“明浩说他今天出来吃火锅我也有点想吃所以我就叫知勋一起来了。”他的一生之敌全圆佑对他挥了挥手。“没想到你跟明浩也在这里啊好巧。”  
巧个屁。权顺荣觉得自己要被李知勋的眼神杀死了，高岭之花虽然是理论上是花但是严肃起来除了几个大哥没有人敢靠近，现在这个场合就算是李知勋最爱的净汉哥来也救不了他了——当然不排除尹净汉来了之后看戏的情况。  
“权顺荣你过来。”李知勋勾勾手，像是权顺荣上周刚看到黑帮片。权顺荣感觉耳边都响起悲壮的教父原声带了，他低着头小步踱过去，听李知勋要跟他说什么。  
“听说你在考虑上我？嗯？”李知勋的语气听起来有点微微笑着，权顺荣头低得下巴都要碰到脖子，完全不敢看李知勋的表情。李知勋扯过他的领子把他拉下来，权顺荣以为自己要挨打了眼睛紧紧闭上。李知勋凑到他耳边，说话时口中的热气都喷到他的耳朵上，熏得一片通红。  
“但是想上我不应该考虑从跟我谈恋爱开始吗？”

至于最后他们怎么处理上下这个问题，权顺荣说，男人就是腰啊。

END


End file.
